Jackie Molina
Jackie Molina es un personaje menor de la serie Pretty Little Liars. Fue la prometida de Ezra Fitz y chantajeó a Aria Montgomery para que terminará con él. Es interpretada por Paloma Guzmán. Biografía Jackie es la ex prometida de Ezra, que, al igual que Ezra, también enseña en Hollis, aunque en el departamento de psicología. Es obvio que todavía tiene sentimientos por Ezra y hará casi cualquier cosa para recuperarlo, a pesar de que ella era la que había cancelado el matrimonio. Ella intentó volver a conectar con Ezra pero descubre su relación con Aria. Ella llega a amenazar a Aria aunque todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Ezra le pide que se vaya después de que salió a los padres de Aria. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Monsters in the End thumb|left Aria descubrió la existencia de Jackie a través de una de las fotos etiquetadas de Jackie en Ezra en un sitio similar a Facebook. La foto mostraba a los dos comprometidos, con Jackie llevando un anillo en el dedo de su boda. Al principio, Aria se ve amenazada por la idea de que Ezra se case con Jackie, pero entonces Ezra le asegura que sólo tiene ojos para Aria. Aria incluso se hizo amigo de Jackie en Internet en el consejo de Hanna, posando como una ex compañera de clase Tanya Freedman, pero luego un-friended ella después de que ella aceptó, no queriendo espiar a ex de Ezra. For Whom the Bell Tolls thumb|left Jackie aparece por primera vez en la fiesta que Byron lanza para su facultad de colegio. Cuando Aria abre la puerta para Jackie, ella se sorprende y se comporta torpemente delante de ella. La presencia de Jackie en el mezclador provoca una discusión entre Aria y Ezra. |-|Temporada 2= 'My Name Is Trouble Jackie parece sorprendida y celosa cuando ve a Ezra besando Aria en el campus The Devil You Know Ella se encuentra con Aria y Ezra juntos cuando ella viene a la oficina de Ezra para informarle que el departamento no necesitará su espacio después de todo. Jackie llama a Ezra "Z", un viejo apodo, lo que hace que Aria sepa cuánto más la relación de Ezra con Jackie era una relación entre iguales, como ella lo llama Sr. Fitz. Touched by an 'A'-ngel Aria ve a Ezra con Jackie preparando una mesa de Hollis para la feria de la universidad de Rosewood High. Ella pone varias medallas alrededor del cuello de Ezra en un movimiento coqueto y Ezra no rechaza. Esto es visto por Aria. Desanimado por la escena, Aria decide no caminar hacia ellos, como Ezra y Jackie, riendo, la cabeza para el coche para obtener más parafernalia Hollis. Más tarde, en la feria, Aria comprueba otras cabinas para evitar a Ezra y Jackie. Ezra se acerca a Aria, que no responde y trata de caminar afuera para alejarse de él. Ezra la sigue, y Jackie está atento como un halcón. Afuera, Aria dice que sabe que Jackie está tratando de reanudar la relación con Ezra, pero Ezra lo niega, aunque parece bastante obvio. Al ser comprensiva, Aria dice que ella no culpa a Jackie por intentar, ya que ella no sabe que Ezra es tomado. Sin embargo, Jackie había visto a los dos besándose, sin que Aria ni Ezra lo supieran, por lo que ella no merece este beneficio de la duda. Mientras los dos están hablando, Jackie se acerca para interrumpir. Ella le pide a Ezra que recupere algo del auto mientras ella sirve el puesto, rompiendo los dos. Cuando ella está sola con Aria, ella le da consejos con el consejo de que la universidad le ayudará a madurar. También aconseja que Aria se sienta diferente sobre ciertas personas después de la universidad es más. Aria le da una media sonrisa. Over My Dead Body Jackie lleva café a Ezra en su oficina. Ella lo involucra en recordar sus relaciones pasadas. Aria, que también trae café, se detiene cuando ve que ya está tomando café con Jackie. Se esconde junto a la puerta, escuchando. Ezra niega los avances de Jackie y le hace saber que está viendo a alguien, pero no es muy contundente al respecto. Aunque él es asertivo sobre decir que él está cogido actualmente, él nunca dice que él no estaría dispuesto a estar con Jackie otra vez bajo circunstancias diferentes. Simplemente dice que actualmente está viendo a alguien, por lo tanto, no está disponible. Él sin embargo es muy amable y parece perfectamente feliz de tomar café con ella. Jackie sigue lanzando de todos modos, queriendo saber cuál sería su respuesta si ambos estuvieran solteros. Pero él le recuerda que no es soltero, sin embargo nunca más diciendo que él piensa que su relación nunca podría ser otra vez, y ella brinda a ambos de seguir adelante. Seguir adelante, por supuesto, podría ser visto como Ezra pasando a Jackie de Aria. También encontramos a Jackie realmente no es tan talentoso un escritor como una vez creyó. "A" encuentra que Jackie plagió su tesis de un escritor francés y envía las pruebas a Aria. Bajo el comando de "A", Aria chanta a Jackie con ella y le dice que deje a Hollis. Más tarde, Jackie viene a la casa de Aria y chantajea a Aria, diciendo que si ella le contara a alguien sobre su tesis, o seguir viendo a Ezra hará que su relación con Ezra sea pública. Aria le dice a Jackie que la exposición inevitablemente dañará a Ezra más de lo que le haría daño. Jackie responde que ella no quiere hacer daño a Ezra, pero si ella "tiene que". Es imposible decir si Jackie podría pasar o no, pero eso demuestra que ella irá muy lejos para recuperarlo. Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares Jackie se escabulle sobre Aria en la oficina de Ezra y le recuerda su trato. Ezra se acerca a ellos. Más tarde, ella defiende sus acciones y le dice a Ezra que está cometiendo un gran error al salir con uno de sus propios estudiantes, y que puede arruinar su vida. Después, Ezra sale a los padres de Aria y regresa a su oficina, donde Jackie lo encuentra bebiendo. Ella es incrédula para descubrir esto y defiende sus acciones. Ezra le pide que se vaya, y ella lo hace, para no ser escuchado de nuevo. Más tarde, Ella pregunta a Ezra si sabe de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño o Aria. Responde que sí, probablemente refiriéndose a Jackie, pero que ya no es una amenaza. |-|Temporada 5= Fresh Meat En el campus de Talmadge College, Jackie habla con un colega, cuando ella es detenida por Aria. Aria se presenta antes de preguntar si Jackie se acuerda o no de ella. Jackie le dice a Jeff que lo vería más tarde, y entonces Aria se disculpa por interrumpir. Tomando sus gafas, Jackie se pregunta qué está haciendo Aria aquí, "¿no vives Pennsylvania?" Aria dice que lo hace, y que es una larga historia. Aria explica que ella solicitó para Talmadge, y entonces ella fue waitlisted, así que ayer por la noche ella envió por correo electrónico una carta a la junta de admisiones que ella realmente quisiera suprimir si es posible. Jackie le pregunta por qué Aria quiere borrarlo, y cuando Aria dice que es complicado y ella no quiere tener que entrar en los detalles, Jackie le dice que "seguro que sí" en su carta. Jackie entonces pregunta si es por eso que Aria se apresuró a Talmadge, "¿Te preocupa que voy a compartir el contenido con Ezra?", Y viendo mucho cruzar la cara de Aria, Jackie le dice a Aria que no se preocupe, "tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" . Diciendo que si nunca hablaba con Ezra de nuevo sería demasiado pronto, Jackie comenta que después de leer la carta de Aria pensó en todo el tiempo que desperdició creyendo que Ezra era alguien que él no era, "Me gustaría que inventaran un marcapasos Que zapped su corazón cada momento que comenzó a caer para el Sr. Mal. Eso evitaría que muchas chicas cometan un gran error. No sólo nosotros". Apariciones (7/160) Trivia *Jackie ahora trabaja en la Oficina de Admisiones en Talmadge College, y Aria aceptó en el Colegio después de que ella fue lista de espera. Galería Goawayjackie.jpg Jackie3.jpg Jackie2.jpg Jackie1.jpg JackieTBAA.png Jackie disgruntled.jpg Jackie 02.jpg Jackie 01.jpg Jackie.jpg Jackie sees ezra and aria kissing.jpg 1-21-ezra-and-ringed-jackie.png Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Profesores de Hollis College